


Lady of the Kitchen

by virusq



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Language, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt: Thor + Poptarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the Kitchen

Wolverine opened his beer with a snikt-pop and ignored the demi-god safeguarding the toaster. He idly tossed the dented cap onto the counter.

“HALT, LOGAN,” Thor bellowed, “HOW CAN THOU BESMIRCH SUCH A GENEROUS SOUL?”

Logan’s eyebrows arched. Thor was a known hippie, but imaginary besmirching was new. “What?”

“APOLOGIZE TO THE LADY.”

“Look, bub—“

A ding interrupted his retort and two fresh-baked Poptarts ejected from the toaster. “How may I serve you?”

Thor was enamored by the kitchen AI.

Wolverine reached for the cap. “Jarvis, stop fucking with Twinkletoes.”

“LOGAN—“

“As you command,” the AI relented.

“Thanks.”


End file.
